Hallways
by WatchHowIDoIt
Summary: Please enjoy this adventure, as Adam and his friends attempt to save the world. Let me carry you into a world of fun, love, and legend, in my new story, Hallways.


**A-N: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's ideas. I have never, and will never claim that I own any of Rick Riordan's ideas. Thanks for clicking, and enjoy the intro to my new story,** _ **Hallways.**_

I peered straight forward into the expanse of the unknown. I could see limbs flailing in and out of my line of vision. To my left there was a gap about twelve feet apart and ten feet high and to my right was a solid wall of metal.

Now you might be thinking that I am describing some sort of path into Hades, but no. Not today. Today I must conquer what some call... The High School Hallway.

Hold up, let me run you through a back story really quick. My name is Adam Betz. I am a junior at Pope John Paul High School, just southwest of New York City, and I am a Half-Blood. Now allow me to tell you the breath-taking, heart-breaking, chest-pounding story as to how I nearly blew our chance at saving the world.

It all started that crisp winter day in that hellish hallway. I looked right and saw some lockers. To my center there was a long hall, which was absolutely filled with teens. Over to the left was an adjacent hallway that jutted off into the distance.

My first period class is wood shop. How great is the idea to give groggy students power tools? I can hear you shaking your heads. Well anyway, back to the story.

So I took off down the left hand hallway, making my way to the vocational tech building. I got to my class and set down in my seat, which Mr. Ray made us do every day at the start of class, so he wouldn't count us absent. Seconds after I sat down, my friend Jordan came in and occupied the seat next to mine.

"Did you get that Spanish homework done, bro?"

"Nah man, did you?" He replied in a lulled state.

"I actually ended up doing it last night. You wanna copy?" I asked.

"It's alright. I have a study hall next, I can just do it there." He said as he flopped his 'fro topped head onto the table.

I ran my hand through my hair and mentally size up the day.

I thought to myself, "Well, I have World Lit after this, and then comes American History. Maybe I can skip out during lunch and grab some Burger King. Hmm, that would be nice, but do I have any money?"

I looked down towards my pocked and realized that Jordan's phone's flashlight was on, and shining through the pockets of his baggy sweatpants.

I jostled his shoulder and said, "Bro, your flashlight is on. Might wanna turn it off before it burns the battery."

"Ugh." He stated clearly not wanting to raise his head.

When he finally did pick his head up, he said, "It's probably just a text from my mom or something. That's my phone's response to that."

He looked down to read his text and all of a sudden his sprung to life with a look of urgency.

"Mr. Ray!" He called. He pointed to me and yelled, "We are going to the office!"

"I'll explain on the way." He whispered to me.

So we took off running. First out of the room, and then down the hallway. As we were running he explained the best that he could that I was a "Half-Blood" and that he was my "protector." We were apparently going to some camp where a person called Chiron could explain the situation better to me.

I know I sound calm now as I tell the story, but looking back I can tell you that I was one hundred percent freaking out. On the ride there in Jordan's car I nearly had a panic attack. My breathing accelerated and so did my heart rate. He helped me calm down as we listened to 90's rap, our favorite music genre. After about 30 minutes, he pulled to the side of the road and got out of the car. I followed him toward the tree line and after a while we started ascending a broad hill. As we got to the top of the hill, we slowed down and surveyed the view.

Across the downward embankment were what appeared to be fruit vines. To the right was a large baby blue house and two the left were a group of miss-match buildings. In the middle of the buildings was a rest area resembling a quad and assorted sporting courts. Behind all of this was a crystal bluish-green lake that ran away as far as my eyes could see.

What we didn't notice were the two dozen orange shirted campers racing up the hill, yelling to come to them.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading. I've been out of writing for a while, so I am still a bit rusty. Comments and questions are always appreciated. Sincerely, Watch.**


End file.
